Good Things Come In Threes
by abbiethehufflepuff
Summary: The story of how Andromeda Black became Andromeda Tonks. Three-shot from Andromeda's POV
1. My Little Secret

**I don't own anything you recognize. Hope you enjoy!**

Ted and I had become close over the past year. We were both Prefects, though in different houses, and we often ran into each other when patrolling. He was very kind, as you'd expect Hufflepuffs to be, and he surprised me greatly when he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him.

I was fifteen at the time - in my fifth year - and I was just young and old enough for both of my sisters to be in Hogwarts as well; Bella in her seventh year and Cissy in her third.

The realization hit me as soon as Ted walked away. _My sisters._ The Slytherins knew the blood status of most people in our year (times were getting quite scary), and I knew that Bellatrix knew that Ted was a muggleborn.

Yes, I said muggleborn. Believe it or not _some_ people in our family are decent. By "some" I mean myself, my great uncle Alphard, and my cousin Sirius.

While I wasn't sure if Narcissa would mind, I knew that Bella would immediately write home to tell our parents what I was doing. Ted had to be a secret. But how do you explain such a thing?

I sighed as I went down to the dungeons for class. The worst part? I couldn't tell anyone about it. A good portion of my House was just as prejudiced as my family, and anyone would be a direct pipeline to my family, since most of us are connected - or even related - somehow.

00000

The Hogsmeade weekend came much too soon for my liking. Everyone seemed so excited to go; mainly the third years, since it was their first one.

Cissy walked outside with me, asking if she could stay with me. I smiled sadly at her.

"Sorry, Cissy. I was going to be with my friends today. Why don't you go find Bella? I'm sure she'll walk with you."

Narcissa shook her head. "She's with Rudolphus. I already tried to talk to her, but she told me to go away."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. _Of course_ Bella was with Rudolphus Lestrange. They were going to be married almost immediately after they graduated. I was betrothed to his brother, who was as much of a bigoted idiot as Rudolphus.

Cissy was looking at me with her big, icy blue eyes. She's the only one who escaped the dark grey eyes that are a trademark of the Blacks. I felt bad, but she couldn't know about Ted and I.

No one could know about us.

I put my arm around her. "It'll be more fun for you if you go with your own friends", I told her, "All we talk about are the O. , anyway." Narcissa nodded and ran off to meet her friends.

What's that muggle saying? Oh, right.

I just dodged a bullet.


	2. It's Not You

I was on the verge of tears, but I didn't want to cry. One of the only things I agree with my mother on was that you should _never_ cry in front of someone. You can't give them that power over you.

Ted made a frustrated noise. "What is it, then, Andy? What is this?" He gestured between us.

"I want it to work, Ted", I whispered. Fighting tears was getting harder. "But my family - "

"Why do you care?", he blurted.

"They might hurt you, Ted", I said, as if it was obvious. "They want me to marry someone else, and if they think you took me away from him…" I didn't want to think about that.

Not only would _my_ family be outraged, but the Lestranges would lose their minds over this.

"All because I'm a muggleborn?", he asked, although we both knew the answer. I nodded, my eyes on the ground.

"You know I don't care", I said for what felt like the millionth time. "But my parents, my aunts and uncles, my sisters…"

"I know, Andy", he told me, rubbing my arm gently. He always knew exactly what to do to make me feel better about things.

Ted looked nervous, and though I had a few theories, I didn't know why.

I was wiping my eyes when he got down on one knee.

I sucked in a breath, the urge to cry finally overpowering me. I was happy this time.

"I know that we're still in school", he began, "but we have only got a few months left, after all, and I was thinking that once we graduate…"

"Andromeda Black, will you marry me?"


	3. Already Gone

I had avoided wearing my ring for the first few weeks of being home. I was waiting for the right time to make the announcement.

The announcement that would give all of the adults in my family an aneurysm.

We were having a small gathering at our house, and, along with my parents and sisters, my Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion were there, and they brought Sirius and Regulus with them.

Sirius had been dreading going home - he had managed to stay at school during Christmas - since he was sorted into Gryffindor. I figured that the best time to tell everyone who I was marrying was when Sirius was there watching.

I put the ring on and went downstairs. It took about ten minutes before Aunt Walburga practically shrieked.

"Did the Lestrange boy propose?", she asked loudly. I winced as all eyes were on me. Sirius was looking at me as if I'd betrayed him. I winked at him at stood up.

"No", I said, "he did not propose. In fact, I have not seen him since graduation, and even then we weren't speaking."

"Did you offend him?", my father asked sharply. I unconsciously stepped back.

"No, we both agreed that a romantic relationship would not work between us and it would leave us both extremely unhappy", I answered. Before anyone else could interject, I decided to put it all out there.

"Since fifth year, I have been dating a boy named Ted Tonks. Yes, Bella, he is a muggleborn", Bellatrix looked disgusted, as did many others. Sirius looked hopeful.

"A month before we graduated, Ted proposed to me. And I said yes. We're trying to find a good date for the wedding."

The silence was deafening. No one moved for what felt like hours.

I was harshly brought back to reality when someone slapped me. It took me a moment to realized who it was.

Aunt Walburga had a rough hold on my wrist and pulled me toward her.

"I wondered where the boy got it from", she said in a low voice. "Turns out we have yet _another_ blood traitor in this family."

I knew she was referring to Sirius.

"Leave Sirius out of this", I told her, ripping my arm away from her. "This is my choice. Not yours, not my mother's, not my father's, and not my sisters'.

My father stood up and walked over to me.

"Get out of my house."

I smirked.

"That was the plan." Leaving four shocked adults, my sisters, and Regulus behind, I turned and left without looking back.

That is, until I heard my name called.

"Andy! Andy wait!"

I smiled as Sirius ran to me and hugged me. I realized just then how tall he was getting.

"I'm really happy for you", he told me. I rubbed his back.

"Thank you. I'll write, okay? I want you at the wedding. You can bring your friends if you want."

He smiled genuinely at me.

"I have to go before the hexes start flying", I joked half-heartedly. "Bye, Siri."

"Bye, Andy."

We hugged one last time, then I was gone.

 **I hope you enjoyed this story! Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
